Dite Twisted Romance
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Flegias!Falran x Wrath!Reader] [DU] Flegias observa incesante los rostros furiosos que residen bajo su mando. Mordiéndose, golpeándose hasta sangrar en medio del barro y sobre los negligentes. El mejor espectáculo siempre se lo ofrece la joven repleta de gritos, ira y venganza. Y no puede evitar rozar sus labios con los de ella para saciar su curiosidad y admiración.


El varón con el que se había encontrado en medio de mordidas y golpes la lanzó sobre el barro de laguna. Sujetándola y provocando una presión sobre la espalda de la joven **(morena, rubia, etc)** contra los rostros y cuerpos que debajo yacían de sus pies iracundos. Demasiado perezosos para valerse por sí mismos.

Insultando junto a una palabrería de hermosa blasfemia, el hombre de completa desnudez rasgó el torso de la menor a través de sus largas uñas, no profundizando en la herida que la piel levantó, hasta que esta chocó la rótula en sus genitales. Eso le llevó a abofetearla mientras otros intentaban unirse a bocajarro al festín que él no dejó pasar. Totalmente sonriente, abrió uno de los parpados, provocando electricidad en la fémina; convulsionándose como una lagartija roja, debido al calor y el dolor que el causante mantuvo intacto: rodeó el ojo **(color de ojos)** inyectado en sangre y comenzó a estirar hasta soltarlo fuera de su cuenca vacía y sanguinolenta.

El otro siguió el mismo camino ante la mirada demoníaca de Flegias. Quién no sabía si reír desde lo alto, pues estaba acostumbrado a que la muchacha le ofreciera un magnífico espectáculo. Los chillidos de agonía por haber sido despojada de sus objetos de visión resultaban de indescriptible placer. Pero más le era verla desgarrar, romper cráneos y huesos frágiles o no; burlándose de sus víctimas (igual de rabiosas) lamiendo las roturas, bebiendo de su hemorragia y riendo entre vocablos que él no logra escuchar por la distancia.

Suspirando, olvida su labor y camina hacia atrás. Abandonado Estigia sin preocupaciones: ninguno saldría del placer de encaminar su inmensa ira. Y menos ella. Ciega pero no impotente.

Apenas concebía que se hundía entre animales de Belfegor. Que flotaban a su alrededor como cadáveres llorosos que se preguntan cosas sin respuesta. Aun carente de visión, percibía que el líquido rojizo aparecía flotando en forma de burbujas en el exterior y que sus movimientos suaves de manos no la ayudarían a salir a flote.

De pensamiento invalido, se dejó de tonterías y alzó el vuelo hacia el oxígeno infernal. Repleto de azufre, algo que la hizo toser.

Halló su figura mojada de inherente semblante y, propinando zancajos masculinos, derrumbó esta a la arena de notable color marrón; aspirando en profundidad a causa del cansancio acumulado. Justo a un costado de un árbol sangrante del que quizá alguna arpía comería gustosa.

Una sombra gigantesca cubrió el cuerpo menudo (al menos en comparación) y, de aspecto hinchado, coronado, cornudo y amenazante, alargó el brazo peludo que poseía hasta agarrarla, sonriendo mientras la chica intentaba arañarlo en vano.

-¡Qué ratita más graciosa!-risueño dice, olisqueándola una vez teniéndola frente a su hocico; lamiendo con la grande lengua que moscas revolvían. Haciendo honor al nombre artístico que dio título a una famosa novela de los sesenta-¡Qué ratita, qué ratita! ¡Qué ratita más graciosa!-Belcebú pronunció así cantarín, pasando repetidamente el músculo, en su caso morado, al ser que atrapado en medio de dos dedos rechonchos suyos lucía.

Flegias apreciaba el teatro echando carcajadas, de extremidades cruzadas sobre el pecho vestido.

-Cuando quieras-clamó, acercándose cuando vio que ya había sido suficiente-te doy tu regalo…

-¡Regalo!-festejó, bailó y emitió sonidos estridentes; lanzando por los aires a la joven de cabello **(corto/largo)** , quién espalda golpeó fuerte el suelo de donde nunca estaba: el largo muro en el que eran custodiados, revolcándose en el polvo del mismo tono.

El macho demonio (de aspecto humano a pesar de sus alas enormes y negras, de murciélago, y otros rasgos destacables de la especie) susurró inteligible vocablo al oído del mayor. Casi de inmediato, Belcebú pasó su palma abierta a través del foso de lodo, atrapando en ella al cerrarla, tras esa estratégica pero poco organizada y pulcra acción, diversos personajes que rápido echó al interior de su boca sedienta, desparramando el trasero en el lugar. Disfrutando del manjar a cambio de lo que se le pidió.

Desenvolviendo vendas en mano, Flegias se arrodilló frente a la muchacha revoltosa, a la que consiguió frenar al saturar una de sus extremidades **(color de piel)** móviles.

-Mira-ofreció-, lo he traído para ti.

La mencionada olfateó el envoltorio un par de veces antes de sonreír tan socarronamente como podría confundirse a la felicidad verdadera. Aunque cariñosamente se dignó a acariciar el trozo de chocolate que allí residía, no evitó cogerlo, abrazarlo contra su rostro de sonrosadas mejillas e hincar la hilera de dientes que poseía al alimento.

-Eso es-dijo, apartando el estorboso pelo de la frente de ella constantemente, tratándola del afecto que tiene uno hacia su mascota-, buena chica. Buena chica. Ahora-comenzó, alcanzando las tiras de gasa para ser despojado de estas al acercarlas demasiado a los ojos huecos de la fémina-… ¡Tranquila! Tranquila, todo irá bien-ella le estiró fuera pero no lo consiguió pues la abrazó hacia él, inmovilizándola, metiéndole el chocolate corrido en el suelo a sus labios-. Come-le ordenó y a regañadientes, la joven no se resistió más, dejándose hacer por el que estaba resultando un amable Flegias-. Todo irá bien.

El lienzo envolvió la sangre reseca, las heridas abiertas que no se regenerarían ni al pasar mil años aunque el cacao chorreara en una hilera dulce que él no se estuvo de probar junto a una sensualidad suya.

-Ya está, ¿ves? ¿Todo mejor, no?-indicó al terminar la tarea que quiso hacer por su cuenta, aun la chica se dio a entender; engullía encima la cintura del otro y pronto acomodó el cuerpo a la zona, provocando el asentimiento del cabello de bronce-Todo mejor.

La risa de Belecebú ejecutó un festival inclusive al abandonar el muro, completamente satisfecho con su regalo y viendo de reojo, y más delante en su imaginación, a la pareja entenderse en un sitio donde el entendimiento quedaba debajo las heces de cada demonio expuesto. ¡Mucho menos con las víctimas de pecado!

Flegias recorrió la espina dorsal de la ira a modo de masaje placentero.

-Buena chica-murmuró, nuevamente e incesante. Al menos hasta que ella se giró, brusca, y rebuscó entre los pliegues de sus ropajes o el peinado de fénix que bien peinado tenía-¿Qué buscas, eh? ¿Chocolate?-adivinó por sí solo; no le daría respuestas fáciles ni ninguna en particular-No hay. No hay más, querida, no hay más.

Ella pareció no oírle porqué deslizó sus manos al interior de la túnica, causándole cosquillas que le sonrojaron las gachas.

-Así solo conseguirás ponerme cachondo… Y no es bueno poner lujurioso a un demonio.

Entonces la muchacha alzó el rostro; furiosa golpeó el de enfrente, haciéndolo sangrar para sorpresa del individuo que, sobándose el mentón, gritó un sonoro ¡Vaya! aun cuando la lluvia de puños seguía su curso.

Sin soltar palabra alguna, detuvo las armas de ella y la encorvó hasta fulminarla en el suelo rasposo. Esta le mordió los nudillos a cambio; no le importó demasiado. Es más, acercó sus labios a los de la chica susurrando incoherencias coherentes que sus oídos no lograban filtrar. Pero escarmentado salió de la intrusión de lengua que hizo: ira ahora hincó su dentadura a la carnal y rosada boca que intentaba unírsele, partiéndola en el acto de la carne a la que se encontraba pegada.

Una patada aterrizó a sus testículos; su torso cayó hacia atrás; ella consiguió el control de la situación clavando las piernas alrededor de él. Que regresó a sonreír, dando pulgada a los labios descosidos que, al contrario que su vista, volvería a formarse sin problemas.

-Me gustas-fisgó en un hilo rojo de saliva mezclada mientras la Ira se hacía presente como en el lodo que custodiaba: gruñidos, golpes y mordiscos; al borde de la risa permanecía Flegias a medida que la sujetaba y le decía cosas tranquilizantes… O eso intentaba ser: ¡Tendrás que acostumbrarte!, ¡Oh, cómo me gustas!, Tranquila, todo irá bien, …Tranquila, querida, tranquila, ¡Puedo pedir más cosas para ti!.

Sin vocablo, la joven pareció igualar la sonrisa del que pretendía ser su amado (o algo semblante). Divertida reía y Flegias la seguía. Sí, porqué ver aquel diablo maltrecho en sus manos era muy gracioso para ella. Aunque conociendo cómo la piel rota regresaría al estado que tenía realmente en versus de las expectativas de la muchacha risueña, eso lo hacía todo mucho mejor…

-Me gustas-repitió, incansable, escupiendo los glóbulos rojos que sobraban en él-. Me gusta cuando despedazas así. ¡Cuando matas así! …Te conseguiré ropa.

Asintió la fémina de **(corto/largo)** cabello **(color de negro)** y piel **(color de piel)** , pero no lograba entender nada de lo que sucedía. Dejando paso a otro golpe de suerte en el rostro del espécimen, que cacareó encantado, por supuesto.

Ira rodó por el suelo hasta quedar panza arriba, ya cubierta por una bolsa negra que costaba mantener sujeta al mismo torso. Pataleando al viento caliente que soplaba en ocasiones muy excepcionales; silbando una melodía de poca duración que se cortó al pasar la lengua suya por los labios secos [de ella también].

Flegias caminó hacia la chica tumbada para ver cómo perceptía su presencia y lo hinchaba a patadas mientras alzaba la palma.

-¿Qué?-al principio no lo comprendió-¡Ah, claro! ¡Chocolate!-al principio quiso engañarla-¡Aquí está!-dobló la columna y la joven le agarró los hombros huesudos; sacó el músculo de su escondite dentado en busca de satisfacción... Ira le arrancó este a mordiscos, tragándose diversos trozos en el proceso; surcando sangre oscura de su boca de aniquilación.

En otro instante utilizaría la misma para deshacerse de los pezones donde se había visto obligada a permanecer quieta.

Y algún que otro momento hubo en el que fue el miembro viril del acompañante que salió dispara hacia el fondo de Estigia, de un manotazo furioso al querer introducirse en la herradura de la muchacha…

Flegias estaba desesperado aun feliz: Ira nunca le iba a dejar acercarse de esa forma a la virginidad que poseía sin fin.Y por ello, por la eternidad del momento, disfrutaría, ¡dulcemente disfrutaría! De verse arrancado, sangriento y comido en sus manos; en su boca cubierta de pecado.

Algo le obligó a saciar esa curiosidad que sentía: la diversión y el placer del dolor en un mismo paquete que explotaría ante él de manera repetitiva, incansable… Sobre él. Y ella [un ser lleno de gritos, furia, cicatrices y venganza; sobre todo venganza] era el espécimen perfecto para aplicarlo todo.

…Para intentar hacerlo todo lo que no se hizo en vida.

…Cómo cuidar de Isabel.

…Cómo querer a Isabel.

-Ahora vamos a intentar otra cosa-empezó, llevándola del suelo donde estaba siempre-…. ¿Quieres chocolate? Ven-un dedo de los suyos coló a través del color rosado de los labios-. Abre-

Ira mordió tan fuerte que la carne y uña desaparecieron al momento de pronunciar dicha palabra.


End file.
